Saccharin Affliction
by vanitydeath
Summary: Yui can't believe her luck when she receives an anonymous scholarship to the most prestigious boarding school in Japan. But she soon discovers her invitation to Ryotei Academy was no coincidence. With the mysterious increase in disappearances of female students, Yui finds herself a target. 6 brothers hiding a grim family secret. "There's no way Vampires could really exist.. right?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Diabolik Lovers or any of the characters. All rights go to Rejet.

_This is my first chapter-length fic. And keep in mind.. this is an AU story. So some characters may seem slightly OOC. This fic will be Yui-centric, like in the games. But pairings mainly consist of SubaruxYui. Don't like it, don't read. Enjoy~_

* * *

.

.

.

_**Neurotic Romantic Attraction **_Otherwise known as _Toxic Love,_ is a chronic pattern of dysfunctional love relationships. The person's chosen partners typically share consistent similarities, such as physical and/or emotional abuse, unavailability, substance abuse, instability, lying, cheating, narcissism, etc. Each relationship eventually and inevitably ends badly due to these repetitive dynamics.

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Chapter one**_

* * *

Yui was never very fond of days like these. Dark clouds swirled overhead and heavy rain poured down from the grey sky. Her rose colored irises followed the tiny droplets of water as they hit the window and trickled down the glass. Somehow.. everything seemed gloomier when the sun was away. Was this weather a sign of bad luck? A warning for the future? With a light sigh she turned forward in her seat and stared out at the road ahead. Hugging her suitcase close to her chest, she anxiously began to ponder what life at her new school would be like. She had been conflicted on what to do when she'd received the invitation in the mail to attend Ryotei Academy.

To be attending school so far away from home; It was a new experience for a girl raised in a small community. Not to mention she'd be going into a co-educational environment for the first time. Also having grown up in a very reserved religious family, this was all a bit overwhelming for the shy priest's daughter. Though after several weeks of contemplation, she had finally decided to accept. Ryotei was famous for its academics, sports and clubs alike. Even the uniforms were hand crafted by renowned designers. Most, if not all of the students there probably belonged to extremely wealthy families, given she was being driven in a limousine. She'd never even seen one in real life until today. It was a good thing she'd been granted a scholarship. Just the price of her school books alone would have cost a fortune.

Her mouth dropped into a slight frown as the top of the school building peeked over the horizon. This was it. Her new residence for the next nine months.

_Papa.. and everyone from the church.. I won't get to see them for a long time.._

She was really going miss her family and all her old friends back home, but it would be a shame to pass up the opportunity for a better education. She made a mental note to write home as often as she could.

The car rolled to a slow halt and the driver stepped out to open her door. With a final nervous breath, she was climbing outside onto the stone pavement. Her eyes widened as she gazed up at the enormous structure before her. The school was even more beautiful than she had seen in the brochure. Her eyes turned upwards as an umbrella found itself placed over her.

"May I take your bags, miss?"

"Ah.. thank you." She bowed as an attendant took her suitcase and books, silently following him up the path to the front doors. The sound of their heels clacking echoed through the vast space of the entrance hall that led to a spiral staircase.

As they made their way to the top, she noticed the hall was lined with the same doors. They had all been painted a very charming shade of light pink with white roses. There were small signs on each one and they were all labeled with a number. The two stopped when they reached the last door on the right. The attendant placed her suitcase against the wall and reached into his pocket.

"This is your room key. Be sure to keep it with you at all times."

She thanked the man as he took his leave and placed the key in the lock. Taking one last glance around the hall, she rolled her bag into the room and shut the door. A small gasp escaped her lips as she took in her surroundings. The floor was a deep glittering ruby with swirls of gold, and a sparkling chandelier hung overhead. The place only seemed to grow more and more breath taking as she toured the other rooms. They even had a balcony with an overlook and a pool. When she reached her bedroom she noticed that someone's belongings had been strewn about and one of the beds had already been made. She had initially expected to be living with a roommate. But where were they? It was nearing six pm.

Deciding not to spend too much time on the subject, she set her bags down on the floor and walked back out through the door into the hallway. Yui curiously looked around as she descended down the staircase. The long corridors were lined with elegant portraits and ornaments and there were large pillars and columns everywhere -just like a Roman castle. This was nothing like what she had expected. She wondered what the rest of the school looked like. But before she did any exploring she needed to find the Headmaster's office. She didn't want to, but her father insisted that she inform all of the teachers of her anemia.

She reached a large mahogany door with a brass sign hanging on it. Her eyes traced over the name engraved on the center.

_"Reinhart."_

With a nervous breath she smoothed out her hair with her fingers and moved to knock on the door.

"Headmaster Reinhart is not in."

Yui nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden voice and whirled around on her heels. A tall man with sharp eyes and dark green hair was regarding her sternly. An eerie silence hung in the air as she stepped away from the door. Though it couldn't have been more than a few seconds.. She felt like she were being swallowed whole by this man's gaze.

"Students are not permitted to wander the halls after dark. Please return to your dorm until classes have begun."

"..Hai." She quickly bowed her head and headed off to her room.

.

.

.

Yui set her suitcase down to begin unpacking her things. Flipping open the lid, her new uniform was revealed; still wrapped in plastic and neatly folded on the top of the pile. She picked it up and placed it on the bed. After putting away a few things into her dresser, she hurried into the bathroom for a quick shower.

After washing up, she climbed out into the steam filled room and walked over to the sink to grab her tooth brush. She paused from brushing her teeth when she looked down at the counter. It was cluttered with several hair brushes, combs, bottles of lotion and perfume. There were also several tubes of lip stick and a case of smoky eye shadow. She wondered what the other girl that lived here was like. She sure had a lot of make up. She probably had a boyfriend. Her eyes fell to the other end of the counter. There was a tiny pair of earrings sitting on the edge. She picked up the jewelry and twirled them in her fingers, smiling at how the dark jewels glistened in the light. She wiped the fog from the mirror and held them up near her own un-pierced earlobes. Her mouth twisted into a small pout as she stared at her own reflection.

_..I'm rather plain looking, aren't I?_

She placed the earrings back down carefully, making sure it looked like they hadn't been moved, and grabbed a tube of lipstick from the pile of cosmetics. She slowly pulled off the lid and rolled it up. It was a striking shade of red. She wondered how it would look on her.

Just then, footsteps were heard outside the door. She quickly closed the lipstick and tossed it back onto the counter before wrapping herself in a towel. The door pushed open, revealing a feminine face. She had icy blue eyes rimmed with black liner and her hair, lips and clothes were all the same shade of ebony. The girl pulled her headphones from her ears and stared at Yui as if she were from another planet.

"..Who are you?"

The blonde stepped back from the sink and politely held out her hand. "I'm Yui Komori. I just moved into this room today. Are you the other person staying here?"

The girl's brows knitted together and she turned back towards the hall.

"Beth, are you here?" She called.

There was no reply.

She backed out of the doorway and headed down the hallway. When she entered the bedroom she froze in her tracks. Her mouth hung open in confusion as she looked around.

"..What the fuck is this?"

She walked over to the bare mattress and shook her head in confusion. "I-I don't get it.. Why is all of her stuff missing?"

She quickly spun around and headed out onto the balcony. Yui hesitantly walked out of the bathroom and listened nervously as the girl called for her friend. After a few moments she kicked open the door with a growl of frustration.

"What is someone new even doing moved in here? Where the hell is Beth?!" Her cerulean eyes shot up at Yui.

"I..I'm sorry! This must be some kind of mix up. Um.. Maybe we should-"

Before she had time to finish the other girl held out a hand cutting her off. "No. This isn't happening. I'm going to get to the bottom of this right now."

With that, she turned and left out the door.

Yui slowly walked back into the bedroom and stared at the empty bed near the window.

_..Was I placed in the wrong room? _

No.. She was sure the school system wasn't unorganized enough to accidentally put her in another student's dorm room. But her room mate definitely seemed to be expecting a different girl when she arrived.

Something wasn't right.

.

.

.

With only an hour to spare before class started, Yui quickly finished unpacking her things and headed out to take a small tour of the rest of the girl's dormitory. Rather than dwelling on the strange run-in with her roommate, she wanted to try and enjoy her small amount of free time. She changed into her uniform and grabbed her schoolbag, slinging it over her shoulder and placing her room key into her pocket on her way out. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a small map of the campus and unfolded it.

_Hm.. Where should I go first?_

She wanted to visit the music room and see the auditorium. There was even a cafe and a game room. Though any place that wasn't on this floor was out of the question until the morning. Feeling slightly disappointed she decided to head to the living room.

The room was rather large with bright pink walls and carpet. Several groups of girls were gathered around the computer near the back and others were seated on the sofa near the television. A few glanced over in her direction and whispered among each other. Feeling uncomfortable under all the pairs of eyes on her, she quickly turned on her heels and ran back into the hallway. She held her head. She was beginning to feel a bit nauseated. Maybe now would be a good time to see the school nurse about her medication.

An elevator would be the easiest way to get there. She just had to find it. The school was like a maze even with her map to guide her around. Every hall seemed to go on for miles. Turn after turn, she found herself in another unfamiliar area. All this walking was beginning to take a toll on her body as well since she hadn't eaten since early this morning. Her blood sugar was terribly low. Yui reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone.

"Oh no!"

It was already five minutes into first period. She wanted to smack herself for this. She was going to be late on her first day. This wasn't good at all..

Yui hurried through the halls as quickly as she could with her eyes glued to the map. "B-19.."

_B-14.._

_B-16.._

_B-18.._

She paced down the hall checking every sign.

B-19! Here it is!

The entire class faced the doorway as Yui burst in with a breathless apology. "**_Huff huff.._** I'm so sorry I'm late! I **.._Huff.. _**got lost on the way here."

The teacher pushed up her glassed and grabbed the clipboard from her desk. "You're the new student I take it?"

"Hai.. Yui Komori."

"Let's see.. Komori.. Komori.. Oh. here you are. Your seat is right over there in the last row, Komori-san." She pointed with her pen to the empty desk in the back and turned back to the chalkboard. "Alright everyone, get out your notes and turn to page 45."

Yui kept her head bowed as she walked to her desk. She couldn't help but feel smothered under the flood of whispers, giggles and stares as she passed by.

_"Look! That's the one I told you about."_

_"Yo guys, there's the new girl."_

_"Heh.. She's kinda hot."_

_"Yeah right. That skinny little twig? She's gotta be an A cup for sure."_

_"And look at those shoes she's wearing. My grandma probably wouldn't even wear those."_

Yui tried her best to block out the chatter and keep her attention focused on the lesson. She flinched as a small paper suddenly landed on the corner of her desk. She slowly lowered her pen and looked up at the teacher before slipping the note into her lap and unfolding it.

**Blue really is a nice color for you.**

She gazed around the room. There was a pair of boys in the first row facing her way. She quickly averted her gaze from their direction and stared back down at her notebook. What was this note supposed to mean? She wasn't wearing anything blue..? Except for her..

She quickly crossed her legs in realization and hid her flushed face behind her text book as several boys in the front of the class snickered.

.

.

.

The next few hours of class were like a blur for Yui. When the bell finally rang to signal lunch break, she let out a sigh of relief. Students poured out into the halls to catch up with their friends and go to the cafeteria.

As usual, heads turned when Yui entered the lunch room and the whispers started. She sighed and wandered the area for a place to sit. She stopped when she noticed a familiar face sitting at a table in the back corner. It was her room mate. She was hesitant about approaching the table, but looking around she realized that there wasn't really anywhere better to sit. She slowly walked over and placed her bag on the floor.

The raven haired girl stared up from her book with a frown. "That seat's taken."

"Oh.. I didn't know. You were sitting here alone so I thought you might like some company."

Yui moved her things to other end of the table and sat down. The girl simply stared at her with a vexed expression and continued reading.

"So.. Did you find out anything about your friend?"

"..."

She rubbed her thumbs together before speaking again. "What is that you're reading?"

Her blue eyes rolled upwards to shoot a harsh glare in her direction.

Yui tried to her best to remain polite and make conversation with her, but she was ignored. Though this girl was rather unfriendly, she was going to have to get along with her if they'd be living together, right? But things only seemed to be getting worse between them. It would probably be best to just leave her alone for now. She moved to a less crowded area of the school to calm her nerves.

An empty stairwell made for a nice spot to enjoy her lunch in peace. She reached into her bag and pulled out a cup of rice pudding and a plastic spoon. Her mind continued to reel as she ate in silence. Everyone seemed keen on making her the center of attention in every class. She hadn't expected to stand out right away. It was like everyone knew she was an outsider here.

She tried to take her mind of off it for now and walked upstairs to buy a drink from the vending machine. Pulling a few bills from her purse, she slipped them into the slot and bent down to grab her juice and change when it clunked to the bottom.

A large hand suddenly ghosted past her, grabbing her purse from the bench before shrinking back.

Yui looked up in slight disbelief as a boy with a mess of burgundy colored tresses towered over her. He stuffed the stolen purse into his backpack and headed down the hall.

Yui stood to her feet and turned around. _That guy.. stole my purse-!_ She broke from her shocked stance and called after him before he got away.

"H-hey!"

"Wait! Come back!"

The boy simply kept walking as she called after him.

_..Can't he hear me? O-Of course he can..! He's ignoring you on purpose! What a jerk!_

She was going to give this guy a piece of her mind. She ran after him until she was right on his heels. With a sudden strange feeling of bravery, she reached out and grabbed the strap of his backpack giving it a hard tug.

**"Hey! Stop!"**

The boy came to a halt and glanced over his shoulder. "Ha? Someone was talking to me? I thought there was some annoying mosquito buzzing around my ear."

Her cheeks tinged red and she tried to keep her voice stern, but she could feel her courage fading as she stared down at her. And the sudden close proximity of the two unnerved her. "I-I saw you take my purse! Now give it back!"

He hummed softly before he dug into his bag and held it up in his hand with a chuckle.

"..You want this?"

"Yes." Her voice wavered slightly as she reached for it. Just as quickly as she moved to grab it, he pulled his hand back so it was out of reach for the shorter female.

"Too bad. It's mine now, stupid."

His emerald eyes trailed down from her face to her neck and stopped at her chest. "Heh.. Now that I'm looking at you this close, you're kinda cute. But you're as flat as a pancake."

Her mouth hung open in stunned silence as he reached for the juice in her hand and grabbed it. He gulped the entire thing down quite impressively before crunching it in his palm and tossing it onto the ground. He turned around to leave once again and sent her one last glance over his shoulder.

"See ya around, Chichinashi~"

.

.

.

Yui drug her feet as she walked through the crowded hall to fifth period. Someone shoved into her causing her books and papers to fall onto the ground. No one even offered to help as she gathered her things. Was everyone at this school an egocentric narcissist?

_Coming to this place was a bad idea after all. Maybe I should just call Papa and have him take me home.._

_No-! I shouldn't have such a negative attitude. It's only been one day. I just have to tough it out. I'll get through this. I hope.._

She let out a deep sigh and grabbed her books. She only had one more class after this one and she could head back to her room to relax. When she entered the classroom she stopped in the doorway. It was nearly empty aside from a man seated at the desk. She remembered running into him outside of the headmaster's office and he was a little scary.

"Ano.. I-I think I have the wrong room.." She stuttered softly before backing out into the hall and turning to leave.

"Just a moment."

She froze in her tracks and looked up at him. "H-hai?"

"Komori-san.. Read me your schedule."

She gulped nervously before pulling it out of her bag. "11:00pm, room C-9." Her mouth dropped when she read the name of the course. "..Public Speaking?"

Her eyes shot up and she furrowed her brows. "But.. This has to be a mistake-! I signed up for cooking!"

"You aren't mistaken."

"What do you mean?"

"Your father had requested that it be added to your schedule."

Yui's cheeks flushed slightly in anger and embarrassment. "H-how could Papa have done something like this? Putting me in a public speaking class?!"

The corners of his mouth turned upwards ever so slightly as he gazed at the sheepish female. "I can understand why he had decided to do so." He stood from the desk and motioned for her to come inside. "Now hurry and take your seat. We're going to begin as soon as the other one arrives."

She nodded and slowly moved inside to a chair in the front row. She watched nervously as she shut the door and walked back to his desk.

"Ano.. Sensei-"

"Richter." He replied leaning against the edge and taking a sip from his coffee.

"..Mr. Richter.. Why was I placed in this course?"

He placed his cup down and folded his arms. A deep sigh escaped his lips before he spoke. "I ran into you this afternoon. Immediately, I could tell you were new here. And I'm sure the other students have noticed that by now as well. But the reason you're in my class is.. Well.. How should I put this.."

His finger tapped his chin as if he were searching for a proper response. "I'll tell you like this.. To be honest, there's an awful lot of students here who may be well endorsed financially, but lack potential. The only thing keeping them from being removed from this school entirely is their parent's paychecks."

His eyes rolled in disdain. "A shame, really. There's only about a ten percent mark of students here with a decent GPA. They've all been selected for the honor roll." He explained, pointing up to the bulletin board. A list of names had been framed on the wall.

"You'll be included in there soon enough. I'm sure of it. Although you come from an average family, Headmaster Reinhart thinks you could go far here at Ryotei. Your grades are really quite impressive. Some of the best in the area. Who knows. You could end up as the Valedictorian of your graduating class."

His eyes hardened a bit. "The only problem.. is that you're not showing everyone else the best _you_ that you truly are."

"And that's what I'm here for. That's why I teach this class. I want to help you. I want to help others like you. If you learn how to be more authoritative, you'll get what you want out of life. You need to break out of your timid habits."

Yui shifted nervously in her seat as he stepped closer to her. "I-I really don't think I need this course. I'd rather just-"

"Even now." He cut in "You're showing weakness."

"Stand up."

"Eh?"

"Stand up, walk over to the door and then walk back to your chair."

She could tell by his expression that he was serious. This was a bit odd.. But all she had to do was walk, right? She stood from her chair and headed towards the door before turning around to come back. Richter shut his eyes. "No, no no.. stop."

Her legs came to a halt and she looked up at him in confusion. "What did I do?"

He walked up to her and reached a hand out to touch her face, causing her to flinch.

"Keep your head raised, and your shoulders high." He explained, tilting her chin upwards. "A person's walk can say a thousand words. It's also one of the easiest ways to show vulnerability. Your posture, your entire aura places you as prey at this school. Don't give them the chance. Show them your strength. Now, again." He ordered.

Yui took in a deep breath and walked back to the door.

_Keep my head raised, and my shoulders high._

She straightened up her stance and gave it one more try.

Richter tilted his head and gave her a soft smile as he patted her on the shoulder. "Much better, Komori-san. Don't you feel the difference? It's so much more empowering to see you stride instead of cowering like a cornered animal."

Before she had time to answer, a gasp escaped her lips as the door came flying open. Richter turned to face the interruption and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're late, Subaru."

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Diabolik Lovers or any of the characters. _(If I did, there'd be tons more SubaYui going on.)_ All rights go to Rejet!

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**repetition compulsion; **_an unconscious, automatic psychological defense mechanism in which a person repeats a traumatic event or its circumstances over and over again to conclude a new desired result. This includes reenacting the event or putting oneself in situations where the event is likely to happen again. This "re-living" can also take the form of dreams in which memories and feelings of what happened are repeated, and even hallucination._

.

.

.

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

"..You're late, Subaru."

There was no reply as he passed through the room. He tossed his bag to the floor and slumped down into a seat in the back corner. Richter sighed softly and walked over to his desk. He reached into his file cabinets and pulled out a stack of papers.

"Komori-san, please take your seat. Subaru, move up to a desk in the first row. You can't really be expecting me to just let you sleep my entire class away for the next nine months, now do you?"

"..."

Richter rubbed his temples and reached into the supply cabinet to pull out a megaphone. "Sigh.. Very well, then. You leave me no other choice."

"S-sensei!" She gasped, watching as he held it up right near Subaru's head. "Wait! You're not really going to-?"

_**"SUBARU, GET UP."**_

He shot up from his desk and gritted his teeth. "Oi! What the hel-"

_**"GATHER YOUR THINGS AND MOVE TO THE FRONT OF THE ROOM. NOW."**_

A few annoyed grumbles were heard as he gathered his things and moved to the desk next to Yui. She nervously gripped the hem of her skirt.

_This guy.. he was a little scary.. Why did he have to sit so close to her?_

"Now then." Richter set the megaphone aside and placed a paper booklet on both of their desks. "I want the two of you to fill these out."

Yui took the book from the corner of her desk and flipped it open. There were several questions different choices to fill in, sort of like like a survey.

"Remember there are no right or wrong answers." Richter explained as he walked back to his chair. "But it's very important that you're honest. I'll give you both the remainder of class to complete those. I'll collect them when you're finished."

Yui wrote her name at the top and turned her booklet to the first page.

**1.) ****I think that overall, people find me boring to talk to.**

She chewed the tip of her pencil as she re-read the question again and again. There were six options to choose from.

**_ I strongly agree **

**_ I agree**

**_ I somewhat agree/disagree**

**_ I disagree**

**_ I strongly disagree**

******_ I feel indifferent/don't care**

_A-am I boring to talk to? I hope not..! ..But then again, my roommate gets irritated when I speak to her. Oh..! I don't know. ..Now I'm doubting myself!_

Subaru sneered as he read the second question.

**2.) Often times when I feel angry, or hard-done-by, I erupt and lose my temper.**

**[_X_] I strongly Agree**

**_ I agree**

**_ I somewhat agree/disagree**

**_ I disagree**

**_ I strongly disagree**

******_ I feel indifferent/don't care**

******...**

**3.) I find it hard to say 'NO'.**

Yui sighed to herself.

_Mr. Richter told us to be honest.. And If I'm being completely truthful.. then.. well.._

******_ I strongly Agree**

**_ I agree**

**_[X]_ I somewhat agree/disagree**

**_ I disagree**

**_ I strongly disagree**

**_ I feel indifferent/don't care**

...

**4.) If someone ever falls in love with me, I better do my best to prove myself worthy, because it may never happen again.**

_..Love? _

Subaru narrowed his eyes at the page. _Tch.._ _What a stupid question.._

**_ I strongly Agree**

**_ I agree**

___** I somewhat agree/disagree**

**_ I disagree**

**_ I strongly disagree**

**[_X_] I feel indifferent/don't care**

...

Both teens lowered their pencils as they read through the next set of questions.

...

**5.) I could disappear from the surface of the Earth and nobody would notice or care. **

**6.) At times.. I think that I am no good at all. **

**7.) All in all, I am inclined to feel that I'm a failure.**

**...**

Subaru clenched his fists.

_What the hell is with this survey..?! Is that old bastard trying to make fun of me? These questions are ridiculous..!_

Yui slumped her shoulders and held her head.

_..I thought this class was about empowerment ...Am I supposed to be feeling this depressed?_

The clock ticked by as the two filled out the rest of their questionnaires. Pretty soon the bell rang to signal the end of class.

"Oh. There's the bell." Richter noted standing up to stretch. "I'll take your booklets now."

Yui and Subaru stood from their desks and handed their tests to him on their way out.

"Wait one second." He called stopping them in the doorway.

He shook his head in confusion as he flipped through each of their booklets. "You guys.. What's with these answers?"

His expression grew more disappointed the more he read. He finally shut the books and tossed them aside onto his desk. "Look. I'm just going to be blunt here." He sighed folding his arms. Turning to Yui he addressed her first.

"Komori-san.. You don't verbalize your opinions clearly enough. Your voice wavers. You avert your gaze when approached or spoken to. You bend over backwards to please others while letting them step all over you. Stand up for yourself once in a while, and do what make _you_ happy. You have to find some self-confidence, my dear. I mean this in the most sincere way possible."

Yui felt a bit of a sting at his harsh words. But sadly enough, everything he said was true.

"And you." He continued now looking at Subaru. "Going berserk when you get even a _little_ annoyed with someone is a no-go. Smashing things is going to get you thrown out of this school sooner or later. This violent behavior of yours has got to stop. If you're feeling anxious or upset, you should let off some steam in a more constructive way. Go for a walk. Talk out your issues with someone you trust."

Subaru clicked his tongue in annoyance and turned away. "Tch.."

Richter leaned against the doorway, studying both of them closely. "Neither of you seem very sociable. And you're both so young. You should be embracing your youth, making friends, and enjoying your time here."

"I think as a bit of a homework assignment, I'm going to have the two of you practice the things we've discussed today together. Komori-san, you need to speak with more courage. If there's something on your mind, don't be afraid to say it. And Subaru, you need to.. well.. be a little less _aggressive_.. and be more open with your feelings. Understood?"

Yui nervously glanced over at Subaru. He didn't look at all pleased.

"Well then. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Richter waved them off as he returned to his desk.

Yui flinched as Subaru shoved past her and she quietly shut the door. She could feel her heart beat steadily increasing as she walked behind him down the hallway.

_His name was Subaru.. wasn't it? Was he going to take Richter's advice seriously? He didn't seem like he was in a good mood. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to bother him right now.._

He suddenly stopped walking and turned around. He flipped his snow white hair that fell half halfheartedly over one side of his face, revealing his piercing scarlet eyes. "Th' hell are you still following me for? _Ah?_"

Yui quickly turned her eyes to the ground. "Um..! I was just thinking of what Mr. Richter said. A-about the two of us-"

"That class is nothing more than a waste of my time! And so are you. Now _get lost!_"

Yui gripped the strap of her bag and held back her tears as he stormed off. Richter's words echoed loudly in her head.

**_"You don't verbalize your opinions clearly enough."_**

**_"Your voice wavers."_**

**_"You avert your gaze when approached or spoken to."_**

**_"You need to find some self-confidence."_**

.

.

.

Yui stared down at her map as she wandered the school. The next class she needed to find was in room E-6. But where could that be? It was like she had been walking in circles for the last half and hour! Before she had another moment to think, a shadow suddenly cast over her blocking her light. Looking up, her gaze met with a pair of gleaming emerald eyes. From his red hair to his wide, cunning smile. Everything about this boy almost resembled a fox.

"Hm?~ What are you doing wandering around all alone? Could it be.. you're lost?"

Yui reflexively took a step backwards and pointed to her map. "..I'm trying to find the E wing of the school. Do you know where it is by any chance? I really don't want to be late twice in the same day." Her voice only wavered slightly as she spoke. She was nervous, but she wanted to take this opportunity to start kicking away her shy habits.

His eyes stayed fixed on hers as he took the map. His expression darkened a bit as he spoke. "Hm~ Well it looks like you're not too far from where you need to be. I can take you there if you'd like?"

She quickly raised her eyes from the floor and smiled up at him. "That would be so helpful! Thank you so much! Um.. I-I'm sorry.. what was your name?"

"Laito."

"..Laito-kun.. Thank you." She quickly bowed before putting away the map and gathering up her books to follow behind him. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before licking his lips. "Fufufu.. It's _no_ problem at all~ "

.

.

.

The two didn't speak much as they made their way through the building. She gave short stuttered responses and soft nods to his questions, but their conversation had quickly flat lined. Yui blamed herself for being so shy around the opposite sex. She had to admit. He he had very beautiful face and a certain style about him that stood out from the rest of the males at this school. She'd never seen any boys like him where she lived. She dreamily wondered if there was ever going to be a chance for her to find romance like she'd read about in manga or saw in movies. A cliche boy-meets-girl encounter at school. Maybe this could be it..

_Wait a minute..! __I shouldn't be focusing on things like that-! I'm here to get an education._

_..Getting sidetracked with things like that would only effect my grades._

She quickly shook the bizarre thoughts from her head.

After several minutes of walking in silence, an uneasy feeling began to creep into the back of her mind as she looked around the empty halls. They had been walking for quite some time. And it was almost as though the further they walked, less and less people seemed to be around.

Something wasn't right..

"Ano.. Laito-kun..?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure we're going the right way?"

He glanced over his shoulder for a moment before letting out a soft chuckle. Looking up at the signs on the doors as they passed by, she noticed that they were all supply closets and empty classrooms. This area of the school was completely deserted. Her heart began beating faster with every step. She thought about just turning around and finding the way herself. his guy was giving her a really bad feeling..

As if he sensed her thoughts. he stopped walking and turned around to face her. He was standing _way_ too close. And the way he was looking at her was making her extremely uncomfortable.

"Um.. It was very kind of you to offer to walk me to class, but I think I'll be able to find it myself from here." She bowed and slowly stepped away from him. His arm shot out to grab hers and he pulled her back to him.

"Now don't you think it's a bit rude to just leave now? I walked you all the way here and I didn't even get a simple 'thank-you'. How cold.."

"Oi! What took you so long? I nearly starved to death waiting for you to get your ass down here!"

Yui sucked in a breath as another boy emerged from beneath a stairwell. She remembered that voice and face all too well..

_This guy..! He was the one who stole my purse!_

Laito turned around with a smile. "Now now, Ayato-kun. You can't really rush these sorts of things. You see.. I wanted to find the right one with an especially sweet scent.."

Yui flinched as she was grabbed by the shoulders and forcefully turned in place. An audible squeak left her throat as his tongue flicked over her cheek.

"Ah~ And this one tastes even more _delicious_ than she smells. I'm _really_ going to enjoy myself with you, little bitch.."

"Eh!?" Yui desperately tried to squirm out of his grip. Ayato grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him. "She obviously doesn't want your drool on her. So Ore-sama is going to take her from you now."

His eyes glinted in amusement as he gazed down at the trembling girl. "Heh.. I remember you." His gaze stopped on her chest and he chuckled.

"Please just let me go!" She cried and struggled to get free. But the boy held her still with unmatched strength.

**_"Hey!_**_"_

All three heads turned at the voice.

Out of the shadows stepped a familiar face. Her blue eyes were full of fire. "Let go of the girl, you fucking creeps!"

Laito's smile disappeared and he turned up his nose. His tone was flat as he spoke. "Ara. Looks like someone's come to spoil the fun for us, Bitch-chan."

"Oi, mind your own business, Tanuki!" Ayato called over to the female.

She flinched at the boy's nickname for her and grit her teeth. "It's _Tamashi!_"

"Like I care!" He shot back "Now piss off!"

Laito stepped beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hm~ Who knows. It could be even _more_ fun with another girl, don't you think? Nufu~ But I want to play with Bitch-chan first. Ayato-kun can start with that one."

"_Tch!_ What makes you think you're allowed to give orders to Ore-sama?"

Yui and Tamashi exchanged glances as the two boys began to argue. She silently beckoned her over and Yui took the opportunity to slip away as quickly and quietly as possible.

.

.

.

"Huff Huff Huff.. Do you think we lost them?"

Huff.. I think so.. Huff.."

Tamashi finally caught her breath and leaned against the lockers. "This is where the E-wing of the school actually is.I don't know what those two could have been planning taking you to the back building. Everyone knows it's off limits. You really gotta be more careful who you talk to around here. Those Sakamaki guys are bad news."

"..Who?"

"The Sakamaki brothers. Their father is the one who owns this school. So they can pretty much run over the rest of us, while the teachers are too afraid of him to do anything about it.

Yui nervously wondered what kind of person their father could really be if everyone was so terrified of him. Not to mention, she had willingly put herself in danger. She wanted to kick herself for her poor judgement. "You're right.. I don't know what I was thinking...Tamashi-san.. Thank you for getting me out of there."

She wiped the sweat from her brow and cleared her throat. "It's alright. We all need someone to look out for us every now and then, right?"

Yui didn't know how to respond. She was genuinely confused at this point. Before, her roommate wanted nothing to do with her. Now she was suddenly acting different. Tamashi seemed to catch onto what she was thinking and she wagged her hand. "I know.. I know.. I was a little cold to you when we first met. I didn't really give you a chance. And I'm sorry. "

"I-it's fine-!"

"No, it's _not_ fine. I was a total ass to you and you didn't deserve it. I guess I was just a little upset about Beth moving out, is all." She admitted rubbing her wrist.

"She moved schools?"

"..Yeah.. And she didn't tell me anything about it. ..Or even say goodbye." Her voice trailed off as she spoke. As if she were merely speaking her thoughts aloud to no one in particular. "..I really thought she was my friend."

She lowered her head so her black bangs hung over her eyes as she let out a dry laugh. "I guess I was wrong about that too, wasn't I?"

Yui felt a little disheartened at her words. "I'm sorry.. That must have been difficult to take in. ..I can understand why you hadn't really warmed up to the idea of a new person moving in so soon after she left."

Tamashi turned so her back was facing Yui and shrugged her shoulders. "..It doesn't mater."

She reached into her backpack to hand her a bottle of water. "You should really get to class. You're gonna be late."

With that, she left. Yui looked down at the plastic bottle in her hands. There was a small paper attached to the side. She furrowed her brow as she peeled it off and held it up.

**_"Meet me on the balcony after school." _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Diabolik Lovers. All rights go to Rejet_.

* * *

.

.

.

_**Hypersomnolence **_also known as _hypersomnia_, is characterized by recurrent episodes of excessive daytime sleepiness or prolonged nighttime sleep. Rather than feeling tired due to lack of or interrupted sleep at night, persons with hypersomnolence are compelled to nap repeatedly and often at inappropriate times such as at work, school, during a meal, or in the middle of a conversation. These naps usually provide no relief from symptoms.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

* * *

"We're going to be having a new student joining us today. I want everyone to do their best to make her feel welcome here, understood?"

"Haiiii."

Yui gulped as she stood on the other side of the door. She could hear chattering. She closed her eyes and gathered her confidence as she entered through the door. Everyone turned their heads as she tentatively stepped through.

"Come this way." The teacher beckoned her over.

She nodded and walked in front of the black board, grasping her wrist behind her back in a sheepish manner. The teacher shushed the class and offered Yui a kind smile. "Please, tell everyone your name."

"I-m Yui..Yui Komori." She bowed quickly and kept her eyes on the floor.

"It's nice to meet you, Komori-san. Now where will your seat be...hmmmm..." The teacher began looking around the room."Ah! The last desk in the third row seems to be empty. You'll sit there from now on, Komori-san."

She smiled again and gave her a pat on the shoulder to help push her forward. Yui gulped and took another deep breath before making her way to her assigned seat. The teacher had to clap her hands to settle down the students that had started buzzing among themselves. "Alright class, quiet down and listen up. I want you all to pair up in groups of two and begin reading the next three chapters of your books. I also have a book report sheet to pass out that will be due by the end of the month."

A few students whined to choose another book to read, or tried to persuade her into being able to form groups of three. She kept her answer firm. "We're not choosing another story and I said pairs of _two_ only! And try to choose someone you'll actually work with and not just talk the entire time.. I want the volume kept to a minimal in here or I'll start splitting people up!" She warned the rowdy bunch as she passed out their work sheets. Yui's eyes roamed around the room. Everyone had already begun pairing off with their neighbors and friends. She was too shy to approach anyone. It looked like she'd be working alone after all..

The teacher stopped at her desk to hand her the assignment. "Komori-san, you don't have a partner?" She tapped her chin. "Hm.. Well why don't you work with Shuu? He doesn't seem to have one either."

She pointed over Yui's shoulder. To her surprise, there was a boy occupying the seat behind her. She hadn't noticed anyone had even been sitting there at all. He was slumped forward onto his desk; his face hidden beneath his tousled blonde hair. He appeared to either be asleep or dealing with a bad headache. She nervously glanced up at the teacher, hoping she'd chose a new partner for her or ask someone to form a group of three.

She rubbed her head with a coy laugh. "I'm sorry about this.. He's a tad unmotivated. Which is why he hasn't been able to pass my class yet. You can always work by yourself if you'd like. Or you can try to wake the sloth. It's up to you."

She inwardly sighed as the teacher returned to her desk. Turning around in her chair she noticed he was wearing the uniform for third-year students. The teacher wasn't kidding about him getting held back. Though all they had to do was read and working with a partner would help speed things along. She'd finish the worksheet by herself. She exhaled softly and decided to give it a shot.

"Ano.. excuse me?"

"..."

She reached out to tap his shoulder softly. "Shuu-san?"

Slowly, the blonde raised his head from his arms; His brow furrowed and ocean blue eyes half-lidded. He reached to pull one of the headphones from his ears. Music was softly leaking from the removed ear bud.

"Mm..." He grumbled, rubbing his eyes. "..What do you want?"

He yawned lazily and Yui picked up her book to point down at the page. "Um.. We're supposed to start reading through the first two chapters together."

"Hm.." Shuu replied uninterested while looking off through the window.

_Did he not hear what I said?_ Yui wondered to herself.

She explained the objective once again but he didn't seem to be paying her any attention.

This was growing rather frustrating. Everyone at this school was full of it and full of themselves. "Just.. never mind okay? I shouldn't have bothered with someone who can't even pass second-year literature."

In that very instant, his line of sight moved directly on her. He took her in, from head to toe, Blue orbs burning into pink. Yui suddenly felt very self-conscious. Her bold choice of words had obviously surprised them both. A blush crept up onto her cheeks and she quickly turned around in her chair. "I-I'm sorry! I'll just start reading by myself!"

Yui waited for her face to cool down before picking up her book once more and began reading to clear her head.

Shuu's gaze stayed fixed on her for a moment after she had turned her back. He exhaled softly through his nose with a light chuckle before placing his headphones back in, closing his eyes once more.

.

.

.

The soft ticking of the clock echoed in Yui's head as she waited for the sound of the bell. It had been quite a long day, and she was exhausted. She glanced downwards at the tiny paper sticking out of the top of her notebook.

It was the note Tamashi had given her. Why did she suddenly want to meet her after school? Was there some fascinating view she was going to show her on the balcony? Or maybe she was the deliquescent type and she was going to ask her to help her vandalize something. Her punk-ish appearance certainly went along with that theory. Yui was never one to follow stereotypes, she just hoped it wouldn't be true.

The curiosity was eating away at her, making it a bit difficult to focus on her work. Her eyes darted back and forth from her book to the clock.

_Oh come on! just be time to leave already!_

At last, the bell sounded out and the students rose from their desks to pile into the hallway. All but Shuu, who was still seated at his desk, softly snoozing away. Yui shook her head and grabbed her school books, quickly heading to the upper level of the school back to her dorm. She reached the end her bedroom and pushed open the door to the balcony. Instantly the chilling October wind burst through, whipping Yui's blonde curls in every direction and goosebumps covered her skin. She shivered sightly and took a step forward, rubbing her shoulders.

"Tamashi-san?" She called. "Are you out here?"

"I'm here." A voice declared right beside her. She nearly jumped out of her skin, letting go of the door handle and it slammed shut behind them.

"You were hiding behind the door?!"

"Yeah."

"W-why?!"

"Cause I thought you seemed like the type that'd be easy to scare." She shrugged. "And I was right."

Yui gave a soft sigh and tried to regain her composure. She could see the faintest trace of a smile on her roommate's face as she walked over to the edge near the railing and plopped down onto the floor. Yui walked over beside her to look over the edge. The silver moon hanging overhead cast an ethereal glow onto everything below. She frowned at how the vibrant fall colors on the leaves of the trees were muted by the darkness.

_I guess I'll have to get used to seeing less sunlight from now on.._

"Where did you come from Yui?"

Yui slowly looked at Tamashi. She was staring at her, waiting for her reply.

The question was slightly surprising seeing as how her roommate previously had no interest in her. But she was glad that she was making the attempt to get to know her.

"I lived in a very small community." She explained leaning onto the bars. "Everyone in town knew each other. The kids all went to school together and hung out in town on the weekends. Their parents worked together and we'd attend the same church every week. My Papa was the priest and I taught Sunday school to the small children."

Tamashi paused picking at her already-chipping black nail polish and looked at her inquisitively. "So you're the religious type?"

Yui nodded, reaching into the collar of her shirt and pulling out a silver rosary. The ruby colored jewels on the cross pendant sparkled in the moonlight. "This was given to me by my papa when I was just a baby." She smiled and clutched it closely to her chest. Even though she was so many miles from home, having this in possession made her feel a bit less afraid.

Tamashi chewed her thumbnail and exhaled through her nose. "Just like Beth."

Her reply was too soft for Yui to notice as she admired her necklace. She turned to her with a smile.

"Do you also believe in God, Tamashi-san?"

The raven stared down at her shoes and crinkled her nose. "..No."

Yui was a bit disappointed at her response. She was hoping they'd have at least one thing in common. And maybe even a friend to attend church with her on Sunday.

She looked up at her again with a more serious expression. "Is there anything you believe in? A reason you have to hold onto faith?"

"..." Tamashi's blue eyes hardened and her mouth went into a thin line.

Yui nervously looked away. Once again, things had become tense between the two. She knew the right decision was not to try and pry any further and looked off into the distance. Something peculiar caught her attention and she used the chance to change the subject.

"Tamashi-san, what is that place?"

She rolled over onto her stomach and peeked between the metal bars. "What place?"

"Behind the trees," Yui pointed, tilting her head. "On the top of that hill."

"Oh." She chuckled to herself. "So you noticed."

"..What?"

Tamashi grunted as she hopped to her feet and dusted off her skirt. "That's headmaster Reinhart's house."

"..And he stays there all by himself? It's such a large place. That seems as though it'd be rather lonely.. Don't you think?"

"Oh no." Tamashi said with a hint of amusement. "He's got six sons and three wives."

Her pink eyes widened a that. Was the headmaster a Morman? Or just one of _those_ types of people who fooled around a lot? The thought of such a man being the head of the educational system made her feel a bit uneasy.

"His sons, the Sakamaki brothers.. they all stay up there instead of the dorm rooms. Just one of the many reasons why they think they're on top of the rest of us."

Tamashi kicked a pebble near her foot, scowling slightly. "They're nothing but a bunch of pompous, spoiled assholes. Never having to work for a singe thing and just expecting to have it handed out to you. I can't stand people like that. "

Yui placed a finger to her lips. _She really doesn't like them.. _

Tamashi stood to her feet and slung her bag over her shoulder. "We should head inside now. We'll be in deep shit if anyone catches us out here when it's Lights-Out."

Yui nodded and followed behind her insde. That familiar feeling of uneasiness began creeping up on her again as she took one last glance over her shoulder at the mansion that peaked over the tree tops.

"Yui?"

Tamashi's voice snapped the blonde to attention. "Hai?"

"What are you doing? C'mon."

"Right.. Sorry."

.

.

.

Yui finished showering and changed into her pajamas. She left the bathroom and looked over to the far side of the room. Tamashi was already sleeping. She climbed into her bed and clicked off the lamp beside her. With a soft sigh she stared blankly into the dark. It had been a long day, and she was definitely exhausted.. but she just couldn't seem to fall asleep. She clicked on her lamp once more and brought her legs over the edge of the bed to put on on her fuzzy pink slippers. She took soft footsteps and shut the door as quietly as possible.

She went the area of the dorm where the television and computer were located, deciding to try and call home. The soft glow of the candles in the corners illuminated a small portion of the room.

She grabbed the phone near the couch and dialed her home phone number. It rang three times, then four. She was slightly disappointed to hear the answering machine pick up.

_Well.. I can still leave him a message._ She thought in attempts to stay positive.

"Hello Papa. It's me. I was just calling to see how you were. It's been only one day since I arrived here and I already miss hearing your voice.. How is everyone from the church? Did Mrs. Himura have the baby yet? When she does, please send her my congrats. Oh..! I've been meaning to ask you about some changes you made to my schedule. You-"

She paused her call abruptly when she heard a pair of footsteps approaching from the stairs. A man's voice was heard, then a woman's. She didn't want to get in trouble for being out of bed. She quickly hung up the phone and crouched down behind the sofa.

She could barely make out the muffled chatter until they reached the top of the steps.

"I want to to go into 19 and clear out everything on the left side of the room. There should be one student in there. If she asks any questions.. you'll remember what I told you?"

"Yes, sir."

The footsteps grew louder as they passed by and Yui crouched onto the floor to look under the couch. She watched as their legs moved around the corner to where the bedrooms were. She bit her lip anxiously and slowly rose from her hiding spot to follow them.

She peeked around the hall. One of the bedroom doors had been opened. The rusting and clutter of someone going through another's belongings could be heard.

"I don't understand..!" Cried a young female's voice. "Why are you taking all of her stuff? She hasn't been gone that long, you can't just move her out!"

"Kadoma-san's grades are slipping at an unacceptable rate." The woman's voice explained. "She's been moved to another school in the area where it will be easier for her."

"..She's going to another school? But.. why didn't she say anything?"

"Please, give me the number to call so I can check to make sure she's alright!"

Yui narrowed her eyes as the listened to the man and woman explanations why that would be out of the question. But their responses sounded more like excuses than anything.

And something about the girl's tone of voice was unsettling..

She began to sob hysterically and neither one of them could do anything to calm her down or stop her endless flurry of questions.

Just then, a hard thud was heard. Like something being smacked against a solid surface. And then an eerie silence preceded.

A man's gruff voice barked out. "Don't give me that look! I did what I had to! Help me clear out her things as well. Not a word is to be spoken about this. Am I understood?"

"..Y-yes, sir..!"

Yui's mouth hung open in stunned silence. Without another moments hesitation, she turned on her heels and ran back to her bedroom as fast as possible.

* * *

(A/N: If anyone is curious about the word definitions at the beginning of each chapter.. they're sort of like my interpretations/headcanons of each character's mental disorders.)

ex: Yui suffers from _**Neurotic Romantic Attraction.**_ She feels an unexplainable pull towards the Sakamaki brothers in a masochistic way. (Obviously not yet though. And it's also not due to her having Cordelia's heart in her chest like in the games. Like I said, this will be an AU story.)

_**R****epetition compulsion **_is for Subaru, since he resorts to violence every time he's upset and he often has reoccurring dreams of his tragic childhood.

and _**Hypersomnolence**_ is obviously Shuu's reason for being a lazy sloth.

I know some may disagree with these ideas but hey.. everyone is entitled to their own opinions.

Anyways, If you liked this chapter, please leave a review! It will be kindly appreciated~)


End file.
